


from now on

by torigates



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for election results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from now on

 

 

  
“Why did I think this was a good idea?” Leslie asked. She was pacing back and forth in her office, but it wasn’t exactly large enough. She took two steps in one direction and then had to turn around. As far as pacing went, it wasn’t very satisfying. “This was a terrible idea. Why did you make me do this?”

Ben looked up. He was leafing through a magazine. He had learned by now that the only way to deal with Leslie when she got like this was to not deal with her. That crazy had to come out sometime, and he wasn’t Ann.

“I didn’t make you do this,” he said. “You did this all on your own.”

“That’s a lie, Ben!” she turned and shouted at him. Her index finger was pointed at him in a threatening manner. Ben actually felt a little threatened. “A lie!” she shouted again. “A damn dirty lie!”

He raised his eyebrows.

Her shoulders deflated. “It’s not a lie,” she said. “It’s true. It’s true and you’re amazing and smart and wonderful, and handsome and good in bed.”

He smiled at her, and rose from her desk chair. He walked calmly around to where she was standing and put his hands on her shoulders. “First of all, thank you,” he said with a smile. “That’s always nice to hear.” She tilted her face up and he dropped a kiss on her lips. “Second, Leslie you need to take a breath.”

She opened her mouth.

Ben put his hand over her mouth and shook his head. “No,” he said. “Take a breath.”

She inhaled.

“Good,” he said and took his hand away from her mouth. “Now exhale.”

She did.

“That’s good.” She smiled a little. “Leslie, you have to relax. Everything is going to be fine. Polls will be closing soon. And we’ll have the results before you know it.”

She took another breath.

“Don’t argue,” Ben said cutting her off.

“You know,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Normally I don’t like people interrupting me--it’s just rude.” Ben nodded. “But I have to say, you’re really pulling off bossy-sexy.”

He grinned and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Leslie moved into his body and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she mumbled against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rubbed her back a little. “Hey,” he said. “You know whatever happens I’m super proud of you, right?” he asked.

She nodded a little.

He ducked his head and kissed her cheek. “I’m so proud of you,” he said again. She turned her head and kissed him.

After a moment she pulled back, and put her hands on his face. “Thank you,” she said. “You’re great. You’re wonderful,” she smiled. “And I’m so proud of you too, Ben. I couldn’t have done any of this without you,” she kissed him again. “I mean it, you’ve been my rock through this entire campaign.” She paused. “Well you and Ann. But mostly you. No Ann. No you. No okay, both of you.”

He grinned. “I love you,” he said

“I love you too.”

He held out his hand, and she laced their fingers together. “Let’s go wait for the votes,” he said, and squeezed her hand.

They walked out of Leslie’s office together. In the main room everyone was waiting for the and the television was on to a special report with Perd Hapley.

“The first wave of results should be announced any minute now,” Ron said.

“Whatever happens,” Ben said. Leslie smiled back at him.


End file.
